


Guys My Age

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @itsrainbowunicornstuff oooOOOoOo could you do a smutty john x reader based on guys my age by hey violet?? :)





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @itsrainbowunicornstuff oooOOOoOo could you do a smutty john x reader based on guys my age by hey violet?? :)

It was the first case you’d finished with the Winchesters since you left your boyfriend. He hadn’t been a hunter, but he tagged along with you. You’d lost count of how many times you’d come back, beat up, to him stoned out of his mind. It wasn’t like you didn’t smoke now and then, but you knew there was a point that you needed to chill out.

So, you’d packed up, walked out of your motel room, and slid into the Impala. You left your now ex-boyfriend in some motel in Nevada. You felt free for once, like you didn’t have to watch out for him. Worried that he’d do something stupid.

Your body moved to the music, pushing thoughts of the immature boy you’d left behind from your mind. Since you hit that first highway, your eyes fell upon the eldest Winchester. You knew that he would know what he was doing, would know how to treat a woman. Without making it too obvious, you’d lightly flirt, letting him know he was on your mind.

* * *

John had been wary. Not about you hunting with them more, but about taking a step past purely hunting partners. He’d hated that punk you’d been dating, and smirked when you’d told him about breaking up with him.

Now he was leaning against the bar with one elbow, sipping his beer. His eyes moved over your young body, enjoying how the fabric of your dress moved with you. You’d dressed in a little black dress. The front was low cut, giving him a peek now and then. The bottom went to mid-thigh, showing off your smooth legs, that he knew were strong and flexible.

As your hands moved up your body, through your hair, and into the air, he licked his lips. Dean was down the bar, but John didn’t care. As long as it was him that was feeling your body later, Dean could hit on anyone in the damn bar. Same with Sam.

* * *

Feeling eyes on you, you looked around. Your eyes locked with John’s, a smirk finding it’s way to your face. You gave him the ‘come here’ motion with your finger, enjoying how he quickly downed the last of his beer. He moved through the bodies that moved against each other on this dance floor, his eyes on you.

As soon as he was close, you put your back to his chest. His hands went to your hips, a low groan escaping him as you rolled your body against him. It wasn’t like this was his usual bar scene, but he went with it. His hands roamed over your body, one of your hands gripping the back of his hair, the other on top of his hand that was on your stomach.

Letting your head fall to his shoulder, you moved it to the side a bit, exposing your neck. John wasted no time in placing a gentle kiss against your skin, sucking very lightly as he pulled away. You could feel yourself aching even more for him. His scruff brushed your skin, his hips grinding against your backside, allowing you to feel his arousal.

His teeth pulled on your earlobe, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest. “I don’t know about you, baby girl, but I don’t think that me fuckin’ you right here is a good idea.” He chuckled, his voice low.

You licked your lips, nodding. “Let’s get the fuck out of here, big man.” You grinned.

* * *

Your legs wrapped around his waist, his hands gripping your ass, and your arms around his neck. He walked you towards his bed and dropped you. You were looking up at him, your cheeks flushed. Sitting up, you palmed the bulge in his jeans. John ran his thumb lightly over your bottom lip. When your eyes met his, you licked your lips. “I’ve had my eye on you, John.” You told him, your eyes never leaving his as you undid his belt buckle. Slowly pulling it out of the loops, you dropped it to the ground by his feet. His eyes dropped to where your fingers were currently working on the button of his jeans.

“I’d much rather have you on me.” He smirked.

Pulling his length free, you licked the tip. “Patience.” You purred, closing your eyes and slowly taking him in your mouth. Hearing him sharply inhale when he hit the back of your throat, you moaned around him. His fingers ran through your hair, barely giving it a tug when he reached the back of your head.

John watched his cock disappear in your mouth, enjoying how perfect your mouth looked. “Fuck, baby girl.” He groaned, putting his head back. Without warning, he pulled you off his cock, licking his lips as he saw the spit go from your lips to the head. “My turn.” He moved to his knees, his rough hands moving up the inside of your thighs.

You closed your eyes, smiling contently. Leaning back on your elbows, you palmed your breast with your hand, pinching the nipple. His dark eyes looked up your body as his thumb rubbed over your cloth covered slit. “Oh…” You breathed, moving your hips slightly.

“Soon…” He licked over where his thumb had just been, making you gasp lightly. Moving his hands to your hips, he gripped the sides of your underwear and pulled them down your legs, and off your feet.

As he licked between your folds, he felt his cock throb with every little noise you made. His eyes closed, focusing on just sound and touch. When your hand reached down and gripped his hair, he slipped two fingers into your entrance. Your back arched as you whimpered. John curled his fingers, hitting that sweet spot. Sucking lightly on your clit, he groaned when you came undone. You cried out his name, rocking your hips, and held his hair tight.

When you came down, he gave you one last slow lick. Standing up, he relished the sight before him. Your chest heaving with every breath, a light pinkish hue over your smooth skin, your eyes closed. A smile made it’s way onto your lips as you opened them. “If that’s what you can do with just your tongue…” You chuckled.

He helped you up, his lips crashing against yours as he helped you out of your dress. Once you were bare to him, you began working on removing his clothes. You could feel the pre-cum on your lower stomach where his cock was pressed between you.

“Fuck it.” He mumbled against your lips as his hands gripped your thighs and lifted you. John turned so he was able to sit on the bed. “Ride me, baby girl.” He grinned, laying back. He didn’t want to wait to take his boots off to get his jeans off. All he wanted was your warmth around him.

Biting your lip, you put one hand on his chest and used the other to line him up with your entrance. Your eyes locked on his as you slid down onto him. “Fuck, John.” You moaned as he was fully inside you.

John ran his hands up your thighs, letting them rest right below your hips. “Shit.” He breathed. Your hands were on either side of his head, your lips brushing his his as you rolled your hips, lifting them slightly as you moved. Resting your forehead on his, you were panting, moving quicker. “You like that, baby girl?” His voice was rough, and you heard the pleasure in it.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” You whimpered, gripping the blanket. John gripped your hips, lifting you just enough to thrust upwards. “John!” His eyes were closed as he was close himself. Clenching around him, you kissed him deeply. He groaned into your mouth as he moved slowly, filling you.

He wrapped his arms around you, neither of you wanting to move from that spot. Your lips lazily moved together as you caught your breath. “Not where I expected the night to end, but fuck am I glad it did.” He grinned, his hands rubbing your back lightly.

You nudged his nose with yours, smiling. “Me, too.” Kissing over his jaw, you enjoyed the aftershave that he had used. The smell mixed with the hint of gunpowder, a smell that never completely left him. “Was this a one night thing, John?” You asked quietly. “Or am I yours?” Shifting, you looked him in the eye, hoping that this wasn’t just some fuck.


End file.
